As Time Goes By
by Wonderland-Chic
Summary: One moment Riley had been standing before Castiel. The rest of Heaven's forces were about to come down onto them, and certain death would follow. The next moment she was standing alone."What do I do when I get there?" "Be safe, and save us all." "I love you, Uncle Cas." Time Travel AU- No Pairing


As Time Goes By

..

..

There are two people standing in the middle of an abandoned field. The ground around them is charred, and smoke can be seen rising from the distance. It seems as if the life had been sucked out of the very earth around them, leaving nothing but death and destruction in its wake.

"Is that the only option?" The girl asked quietly, her dirty blonde hair hanging limply down her back. Her green eyes were tired as they surveyed the surroundings, searching for the next sign of attack.

"I am sorry that it has come to this." The man said in return, his blue eyes sad. In a crude mimic of his best friend he ran a hand through his short brown hair, sighing when the fifteen-year-old just smiled sadly at him.

"It's not your fault."

"Regardless, they will be arriving soon. We do not have much time."

The girl's forehead furrowed. "What do I do when I get there?"

Reaching into his tan trench coat the man pulled out a piece of paper. On it was an insignia that the girl had never seen before, she knew immediately that it was written in his primary language.

Enochian always was beautiful.

"I only have enough Grace left to do this once. So, when you get there." He paused staring into her eyes, "You will have exactly three minutes to seal the timeline. I am afraid that is all I can give you." He pushed the paper into her trembling hands. They were too thin, food not being a common resource anymore, and for a brief moment he hated his kind. "Any longer, and they will locate you and try to stop your interference."

Arms wrapped tightly around his midsection after she shoved the paper into her old leather jacket. It had been a gift from her father, before he died.

"I love you, Uncle Cas."

The angel smiled down at the young girl, sad that he would never see her again, but relieved that she would get a chance to actually _live_.

Castiel would never get the chance to be a parent, but these last few months with her, running and hiding and surviving, he wondered if that devotion he felt for her—only rivaled by what he felt for her father—is what it would feel like.

"Be safe, and save us all."

With one last watery smile, and the enemy closing in on all sides, Castiel kissed her on the forehead. When he opened his eyes she was gone, as he knew she would be, and his brethren were surrounding him. Their leader stepped forward, her hair held in a bun, neat as always.

"Where is the girl, Castiel?"

A huff that sounded suspiciously like a laugh left the angel, not seconds before his angel blade slipped from his tan sleeve. A shift seemed to go through the air, as if something had changed. Castiel praised his pseudo niece in his head, raising his eyes to meet the other angels.

"Somewhere you cannot go." A grin overcame him as he stared her down, shifting in a battle position. "She is safe from you, Naomi. You, and all of Heaven."

As if a silent command was given, all those in the clearing surged forward. The battle was quick, and Castiel was able to take down half of them, but the exhaustion and lack of Grace made him weak. Made him open for attack.

Arms gripped him tightly, holding him still against his will. There was no use struggling, he was far too weak for it now.

Naomi strode forward, stopping barely an inch before the man. She had stood back and watched her subordinated fight and die for her, like her brethren meant absolutely nothing.

Castiel hated this woman.

An open palm came across his face, forcing his head to the side. Castiel could feel blood in his mouth, running down his throat.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Naomi shrieked. "Complete _imbecile_. I should have destroyed you years ago!"

All that could be heard in the clearing were Castiel's huffs of breath. Once more he raised his eyes to Naomi, and grinned. Blood matted down his hair, and covered his face and teeth, but the angel managed to wheeze out one last sentence.

"Bite… me…"

He barked out a laugh at the scandalized look on Naomi's perfect face. She knew exactly where he had gotten that particular phrase. Dean Winchester truly was an amazing human.

He heard her shriek of outrage before he felt the cold metal of her angel blade pierce his chest. In his last moments, though, Castiel still grinned because, for once, he had succeeded.

Riley Dee Winchester was safe.

..

..

One moment Riley had been standing before Castiel. The rest of Heaven's forces were about to come down onto them, and certain death would follow.

The next moment she was standing alone.

The young Winchester girl felt a tear roll down her cheek, the angel was basically her uncle in all but blood, and she loved him dearly. He was the only family she had left, and not having him here with her was making her heart shatter.

But, before she could lose herself entirely in her grief, Riley recalled Castiel's words. _"You will have exactly three minutes to seal the timeline."_

Taking out the small piece of paper from her pocket she studied it a bit more closely. Castiel had said to seal the timeline by placing this on an object. Something she knew would be a permanent fixture in this timeline.

Riley looked around herself quickly, but she was in the middle of the woods with nothing permanent in sight.

Then she almost slapped herself.

"Duh." She said, reaching into her boot and pulling out the knife her Uncle Sam had given her on her tenth birthday. Riley quickly stripped off her leather jacket, and hoodie, before pulling off her belt and folding it in half. The damn thing was covered in mud, and who knows what else, but she couldn't think of that now, she only had two more minutes.

Putting the leather into her mouth, Riley sat, leaning against the nearest tree. After pulling up her dirty white wife beater, and biting down hard, she began carving.

The pain was horrid. Her knife, while in decent condition, hadn't been sharpened in nearly eight months. The dull blade dragging through her skin burned. Riley was glad she had decided to use her belt as a muffle, she didn't need 'concerned citizens' coming to see who the poor screaming girl was.

All in all, the sigil didn't take very long to carve into the skin right above her hip, but the amount of blood that came out was a bit startling. The lack of food in her system, plus the dehydration Riley was sure she had, probably didn't help matters.

When she finished there was a ripple that went through the air, and the blonde girl smiled around her belt.

She had succeeded.

Pulling the leather from her mouth, she sighed slightly, whispering "I hope you're proud." Then Riley Winchester, physically exhausted and emotionally drained, succumbed to unconsciousness.

..

When Riley woke up she was surrounded.

There were people leaning over her, talking in slightly hushed voices to one another.

Survival instincts kicked in, and suddenly she was off the bed with one of the men pressed up against the wall. Riley barely took in the blandness of the room and the antiseptic smell that indicated hospital, before she was being pulled back, and pushed back into the bed.

Someone was calling for a nurse, but she could barely hear them, panic had set in by now, and the only thing she could think of was getting away from these people.

"Miss, if you don't calm down we'll be forced to sedate you!"

Put her back to sleep? Oh Hell no! Who knows what will happen then? Wanting to stay awake and alert for as long as possible, Riley let her body fall limp under the hands holding her down. She felt sudden exhaustion come over her, and her breathing was heavy.

"Where… where am I?"

Her throat was dry, and she felt dizzy, but Riley knew she couldn't have been there long because she was still in the same outfit she passed out in—minus her shirt, which they cut in half.

An older women came into her field of vision, gently pushing away the male nurse's hands, before smiling down at her.

"Hi, sweetheart, I know you're probably scared right now," What is she, six? "But, everything's okay. My name is Jill Kipling. We're gonna take good care of you."

It was three hours, multiple tests, and a light meal later that Riley was finally moved from the ER to a regular room. The hospital looked like the ones from her time, and for a brief moment she forgot that she had been flung into the past.

At least until she got a look at the calendar.

"July, 1996." She whispered.

"Yup, that's the date, Maddie dear! The sixteenth to be precise."

Riley refused to admit she jumped, but she did whip around to look at the nurse. Jill just smiled at her before putting the lunch tray down. By now it was ten in the morning, and Riley had been there for almost four hours. Apparently some early-bird hikers had brought her in around six thirty.

Considering it was barely breaking daylight when she passed out in those woods, Riley must have been unconscious for a few hours at least.

She hadn't told anyone here her name, said it was Madison Colt. They believed her easily enough, not seeing any reason for her to lie. Jill had given her the nickname Maddie, said she reminded her of her daughter.

Jill was a nice person, and Riley felt slightly bad lying to her.

The older woman gave her a change of clothes and ushered her into the bathroom, practically forcing her into the shower. Saying something about how the Sheriff would be here to take her statement at noon, so she didn't need to look like she'd been mauled.

When she had tried to ask more about it, she was told to hush up and get clean.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Riley paused. She knew there was a mirror hanging on the back of the door, but she hadn't looked at herself in months. Winchesters were a lot of things, but they aren't cowards, so with a nervous heart, Riley turned around.

She looked like shit.

That was the first thought that ran through her head when she laid eyes on her body. She was covered head to toe in grime, blood, and dirt. Weeks of filth covered her, and she was completely grossed out. From where her wife beater was cut down the middle, Riley could see the jagged lines of the sigil she had carved into her skin.

It wasn't pretty.

When she carved it, Riley carved it deep. The wound was raw, and red, and the stitches in it made it stand out even more starkly against her lightly tanned skin.

After her shower she looked more human, and less like a zombie. Her blonde hair was darker when it was wet, turning an almost light brown color. There was more color to her cheeks, and Riley was just glad to be clean.

The clothes that Jill had given her consisted of a plain white t-shirt, and some loose grey sweat pants. She decided to forgo the sweats and just put her jeans back on no matter how dirty they were. She made sure that her locket was securely fastened around her neck, before leaving the bathroom.

When she first woke up, after the whole "attacking the nurses" thing, she had nearly lost it again when she found out all her possessions were missing. Her jacket, knife, and locket were not on her person, and Riley pitched a fit until she got them back.

Jill was hesitant to give her the knife, but Riley was a Winchester, _Dean Winchester's_ daughter, and if there was one thing she had inherited from her father—besides being a kick-ass mechanic—it was the ability to sweet talk.

She looked around the room, took in the bed and the food, the first story window, and decided she couldn't stay there.

Riley knew they were going to keep her here until the social services people came, they were probably dying to know why she was in the woods alone, bloody and beaten nearly as bad as Rocky in Rocky Three. They were going to ask her questions she had no answers for.

She wasn't planning on giving them that chance.

Riley grabbed the jell-o, milk, and plastic fork off of the tray next to the bed, shoving them inside the bag they had given her for her dirty clothes. Shrugging on her hoodie and black leather jacket over the white t-shirt, and slipping on her boots, Riley made her way over to the window, sliding it open slowly.

She flinched slightly when there was a knock on the door. "Maddie, sweetheart, the officers are here to talk to you." Jill said pleasantly through the door.

"Can you give me like five minutes, Jill." Riley called back. "I'm not quite presentable yet."

"Sure thing, sweetie! Just press the button when you're decent."

The blonde girl sighed when she heard the footprints slowly make their way further from the door. Looking back at the window, Riley shook her head. She threw the bag out first and then followed shortly after.

When Jill Kipling and the Sheriff came back to the room ten minutes later, concerned at the lack of call from her patient, she was met with an open window… and an empty room.

..

..

She found out she was in Toccoa, Georgia.

The Sheriff put out an APB on her so she had been laying low. It had been about two hours since her flee from the hospital, and Riley was still trying to find a way out of town. The salvage yard she was holed up in was on the borders of the town, and was working in her favor.

A tow truck had just brought in what looked to be a beat up old 69 Volkswagen Beetle. It wasn't in the best condition but it would do in a pinch once the damn tow driver would leave.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Riley's side, and he didn't leave until the sun was almost going down. She made her way over to the Bug and touched the car gently. It took her over an hour under the hood with only the lampposts as a light source. But she did it, and the car should run fine.

Riley was just glad her dad was so good with cars, and felt it necessary to teach her before their lives went to shit via angel takeover. She was also extremely grateful for how laid back that driver was, because it was all too easy for her to push the Bug out onto the street and slide behind the wheel.

"Come on old girl." Riley whispered tapping the wires together. "Don't fail me now."

When the rumble of life filled the car, Riley let out a sigh of relief. "There we go; you've still got some fight left, don't you?"

That night Riley left Toccoa…

She didn't look back.

..

..

Riley had a job to do.

She knew her father was only seventeen right now, and that her Uncle Sam was only thirteen, but Uncle Cas never said she couldn't start early. Hell! Who knows what her Uncle Cas is even doing? His vessel Jimmy was probably just now graduating High School!

Before the young Winchester could begin her search though, there were a few things she had to take care of. She had no money, no form of ID, nothing. She wasn't anywhere close to being born yet, and with the changes she planned to make for her family… who knows if she even would be?

That thought didn't bother her nearly as much as it used to.

For money, Riley did the only thing she could at the time, which was, unfortunately, to pickpocket. It was one of her better skills, along with mechanics, lock picking, fighting, and basically everything hunter related.

Identification was harder, but with her Winchester charm, and a shit ton of cash, she managed to get that done too. Now she has a few fake ID's, a driver license, birth certificate, and any other forms she might need.

Riley _really_ lucked out with the Bug though, because they didn't take the time to clean it out, so the license for the car and its registration—which she got filled out in her name along with those ID cards—were in it when she snatched the car.

She made sure to have the license plate switched as quickly as possible, too

And even if it was in Riley's blood to love old muscle cars and never change her mind, the old hunk of teal metal was growing on her.

The old girl felt like something she could really take care of.

..

It wasn't until two months later that her search for the Winchesters had any results. It was nearing the middle of October, and she had successfully stocked up on all the basic necessitates any hunter would need. They were snuggly placed in the false bottom of her trunk.

It was an accident that she even found them, to be honest she was nearly pulling her hair out with the lack of leads she had on their whereabouts.

Riley had gotten wind of a routine salt-and-burn in Eastville, Virginia. She was tired from driving all night, and just wanted to crash in a hotel for the night, before beginning her search for information in the morning.

So, when her Baby—and _yes_ she takes after her father in more ways than others—was given a love tap from behind, she nearly lost her shit. That is, until she saw the most unmistakable car, with what looked to be a cringing thirteen-year-old Sam Winchester in the driver seat.

Well, damn.

She opened her door just in time to see the younger version of her father push Little-Sam into the back of the Impala.

Then he proceeded to check her out.

Okay… majorly gross.

Walking around to the back of her Bug she didn't notice any horrid damage, and a breath left her. She was trying to figure out how to start a conversation about it when a deep voice spoke up behind her.

"Sorry, about that. I should have known better than to let him drive on a public street. I hope you won't press charges."

She turned to see the man who she had only ever heard stories about. The man her father and uncle were raised by, and who her grandmother adored.

Her grandfather, John Winchester.

"It's no problem." She said smiling. "It's really not in my best interest to get the cops attention either." This made the man furrow his brow, he glanced at her car then back at her before holding out his hand.

"John Winchester." He said. "These are my sons, Dean and Sam." The older boy nodded while the younger—who had slipped out of the car—nervously waved.

She smiled at her little Uncle before taking John's hand in her own, and firmly shaking it. "Riley Cain." She said simply. The green eyed girl knew using her ancestors name as her own was a bit… in bad taste, but it was the name on the license she had.

"How old are you, Riley? You seem a bit young to be driving alone."

She knew this was where it started, where she began her lies to the family that had no idea she was theirs. Riley had to act like an affronted teenage hunter, who's all alone in the world, and trusts absolutely no one.

It's a good thing that's basically who she is.

"Um," She shifted away, letting her body language become defensive. "It's not really important, I just have some stuff to take care of in town, and I'll be gone in a few days."

"So you're alone?" It was the younger version of her dad that had spoken up, and she really needs to start thinking of him as just Dean. This man wasn't her father… he might not ever be.

"Yeah. But my, um, Aunt lives in town so…" She backed up a bit, getting ready to bolt, her body language saying she was hiding something. "I guess I'll be going."

"Bye!" Sam called as she got in her car and drove off. The other Winchester men watching her go.

..

..

Later that night Riley found herself sewing up a bloody gunshot wound in the Winchester's motel room. The man and his sons were watching her with varying levels of suspicion, awe, and sympathy. She wouldn't even have been here if the damn universe didn't have a personal vendetta against the Winchester bloodline.

The case had been more trouble than what it first appeared to be. She thought it had been another routine salt-and-burn, that she could take care of in a day, and then maybe try to convince the Winchester's why they should all be friends.

She was hunting the ghost of Miranda Kinsley, who was killing business men one after another. Riley interviewed the woman's daughter Emily to find out more. Turns out Miranda had died when she was forty-four from unknown causes.

Emily was suspicious over it, and had been digging into her mother's death. She believed it was murder.

Riley told the woman that she would "look into it", also, which essentially meant getting rid of the ghost via salt and fire. The teen knew the spirit was vengeful, it had killed two people already, so she had no problem ganking it. When she went to burn the bones though, she saw that John and Dean were already there—should have figured they were on the same case as her—so Riley stayed out of sight and called back Emily, telling her that everything should be fine now.

Only to have Emily's terrified voice say that someone was trying to get in the house. That she believed it was the person who had killed her mother. Now they were going to kill her too.

Ten minutes later Riley was staring down the barrel of a gun, blocking Emily from her enraged husband, James. She had her own gun pointed at the man as he went on on about how the money she would inherit would go to waste, because she was too dumb to do anything useful with it.

"I tried so hard to get you to give over the money." James said darky. "But no, _sweet little Emily_ wanted to give it _all_ to charity. Do you know how rich we could be?!"

"How greedy can you get, James? I thought you loved me!"

"Oh come off it, Em! The only reason I married you was because I knew you'd inherit the old bat's fortune." He shifted the hold on his gun, causing me to tense, and grip my own tightened. "So I guess I'll just have to get rid of you. Just like I got rid of your damn Mother."

Then suddenly he was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall, the apparition of Miranda coming into view, and steadily making her way towards him.

That was how John Winchester found them.

Rock salt blasted through the air, ripping apart Miranda's form. So now there was an unconscious douchebag, a nervous wreck of a woman, and a slightly pissed off Winchester.

"What the Hell?" Riley said, turning to the man who just stormed in. "I thought you burned the bones?"

"I did!" He yelled, once again shooting at the enraged spirit.

Then there must be some other kind of DNA somewhere. "Emily!" Riley called. "Do you have anything of your Mom's? Hair, or fingernails, or anything?"

The woman seemed to think for a moment before grasping at the necklace around her neck. "This! It's got some of her hair in it!"

John grabbed the necklace out of her hand and set to work opening it and taking the hair out. Before he could though, Miranda reappeared and started to advance on James, who by this time had groaned his way into consciousness.

The old woman reached her hand out to grab him, and Riley didn't have enough time to grab John's shotgun before James had a hand on his own gun, and was aiming to shoot. Completely ignoring her call of "Wait!"

Miranda burst into flames the exact moment the bullet left its barrel, spinning through the air and dragging itself across Riley's left shoulder.

..

..

It was safe to say she toughed it out for the rest of the night, but now the teen was feeling completely vulnerable. She would take ghosts and monsters any day then being stared down by her grandfather. His disappointment was basically palpable.

She finished tying off the thread in her shoulder, cringing as it pulled on the sensitive skin. Riley gestured for the whiskey that was on the table, and when Dean handed it to her she took a big sip before pouring it onto her wound.

"Son of a Bitch." She whispered, setting it back down, and covering the stitches with gauze. John grabbed the bottle and slid it away, out of her reach. Then he sat down in the other chair and gave her a stern look.

"You're going to explain yourself, right now."

Riley lifted an eyebrow at him, shot a glance at the two boys sitting on the bed, before sighing and sitting back in her chair. "Explain what, exactly?"

"How about you start with why exactly a kid is working a case on her own?"

Riley narrowed her eyes. "For your information, I'm fifteen. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." John narrowed his eyes right back, and the two were practically glaring at each other when Dean decided to speak up.

"How long have you been on your own?"

The question was asked quietly; his voice was unsure as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Riley glanced over to him and gave a small smile.

"It depends on what you mean by "on your own"."

This cause John to sit up sharply. "It means how long have you been hunting on your own? Do you have any family we can call, or anyone to go to?"

"No." Riley said bluntly. "All of my family members are dead… but, then again, I guess that's just what happens to hunters, right?"

Things got quiet after that.

..

..

"I'm not sure I understand completely… you're making me go where?"

John barely glanced at her, instead he continued to pack his bags while the boys went and got breakfast. "There's a man named Bobby Singer, I'm taking you to his place so he can keep an eye on you."

Riley narrowed her eyes, suddenly understanding what her Uncle Sam meant when he said grandpa was a dick. "Listen here pal, I'm not just gonna go with you all willy-nilly and be completely content with that. I have my own life hunting, and I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"You may think that, but you're a fifteen-year-old girl who probably doesn't know how the world really works. You're just a kid."

"Dean is basically my age and he's allowed to hunt—" "With supervision." "—so I don't get why you're being so high strung about me."

Riley paused and watched her grandfather carefully. She knew she had to play this carefully, as she couldn't be too willing to go with them. The Winchesters think she's a rouge. A lone wolf if you will, and she has to act that way until she can gain their trust. But, now was the time to act like a bitchy teenager.

"Why do you even care, it's not like you're _my_ dad."

John paused, and slowly turned to look at the young blonde standing at the end of the bed. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed, and he knew that she was right.

John didn't know this girl. He didn't know her past, or where she came from. She has no one, and as much as she says she's a hunter, all John can see is a little girl. She's skinny, not horribly so, but much more then what's healthy.

So, he knows she hasn't been eating right.

He can see the bags under her eyes. They're deep and almost look like bruises.

So, he knows she's barely been sleeping.

And John knows he shouldn't see it, but her blonde hair, and the stubborn set of her jaw, make her look all too much like his boy Dean, and those green eyes even look a bit like Mary's.

So, he knows he'll probably get attached.

Therefore, John decided he would take her to Bobby. That way the girl will be safe, and he wouldn't have to be around her and get attached.

"Look," He sighed, setting the bag down and turning to face her, "I can't just let you go on your merry way, if something happened—if you were to die—I would be responsible, because if I had the chance to stop it, and didn't, then it would be my fault."

Just then the door opened, Dean and Sam walking in. They had bags from the diner down the street, most likely waffles and sausage for Dean and fruits for Sam. The two paused

"What if I left?" Riley asked suddenly. "You can't watch me all the time."

John smirked, going back to packing his bag. "I can't, but Dean can." He said, and the two turned their heads when they heard coughing, just in time to see Sam pounding on Dean's back and the boy to give out a muffled. "What?!"

..

..

Dean was confused. Well maybe a bit pissed that he was put in charge of babysitting the 'new girl' and just slightly curious about who she is and her past, but mostly confused.

Riley Cain, she said her name was, but for some reason it just didn't sound right to Dean. Who was he to judge though, his family constantly used aliases.

He shifted his gaze away from the blonde beside him, and onto their surroundings. Mostly the back of the impala. The group had been driving for a few hours already, having left Virginia at seven that morning. They left West Virginia miles back, and Dean couldn't be happier.

Driving through Virginia sucked.

He took another glance at his car buddy, and this time tried to take her in more. Sure, she was attractive, but Dean felt odd about thinking that so he stopped. It was more of an abstract view than anything else. Riley had long dirty blonde hair, and green eyes that could almost match his if they were just a bit darker.

Hell, now that Dean though about it the two of them could pass for twins if she was a bit older.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Startled out of his musings Dean blinked. "Huh?" He asked, somewhat dumbly.

Riley smirked, glancing briefly at him before fixing her eyes on the road again. "Well I figure, if you want to keep staring like that you'll eventually hurt your eyes. Therefore, take a picture, it'll last longer."

"It's not like that." Dean grumbles and shifts in his seat. The old bug rumbles underneath him, and even if it's not the impala, Dean can appreciate it.

"Well if that's the case, do you mind if I put on some music?"

Dean smirked, "If it isn't trash."

Riley popped in a cassette tape, and Dean barked out a laugh when Enter Sandman started playing over the speakers. For the rest of the ride the two teens listened to their favorite rock music, while playing various versions of air guitars and drums.

..

..

"Name's Bobby Singer."

"Riley Cain. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands briefly, before Bobby led them into the livingroom. The group had arrived at Singer Salvage around three in the afternoon, and all of them were tired.

After they got settled in the livingroom, Bobby decided it was time for answers.

"So," He started gruffly. "John told me you've been hunting by yourself. How'd a little thing like you get mixed up in this?"

Riley blinked, before huffing at the retreating form of John, who had gone to grab a beer. She swallowed thickly before answering. "My dad, or well… my dad, and both my uncles. They were all Hunters. The way they told me was, Mama was a one night stand who dad saved from a movie-obsessed shifter. She knew about the life after that, but never got involved. Dad told me I was dropped on the doorstep after she tracked down their location. Thought my life would be safer with him, because there was a lot of things gunning after my Old Man, and she knew they'd come for me too eventually."

"So she just left you?" Sam asked quietly from his end of the couch. His eyes were filled with sadness, and then she remembered that Uncle Sam didn't have the opportunity to know grandma, and the idea of a mother just _leaving_ her child must hurt him.

By that time John had come back into the room and made himself comfortable on the chair. "Yeah." Riley answered. "But I don't mind. I was barely a year old, so I didn't know her, and in losing a mother I got something much better… three fathers."

The smile on her face must have said something, because the sadness eased up in Sam's eyes.

"So who was your father?" John asked suddenly. "A hunter that hunted must be well known."

A look of panic flashed through Riley's eyes, but it was gone so quick that only Dean, who had been watching the girl closely, noticed. "Well," Riley began, ready to make up some story about her father _whose younger version happened to be sitting right next to her_ , when the doorbell rang.

Bobby grunted, when he got up to go see who it was, and Riley saw her chance. Faking a yawn, the young blonde stretched a bit before standing. "Hey guys, I'm beat. I think I'm gonna head up to bed, okay?"

John just grunted, and Sam called out a "Goodnight Riley!" as she made her way upstairs. Since Bobby had limited space in his house (one guest room) The boys would take the one bed and Riley would take the other, with John sleeping on the couch.

She huffed as she sat on the bed, putting her head in her hands. "What am I gonna do, Uncle Cas?" She asked quietly to the air.

"Well I'm pretty sure you were going to bed."

Riley sat straight up, and glared at the cocky smirk being sent at her. "Shut up." She muttered, and Dean came over and sat on the other bed facing her.

"So…" He began, "Why the retreat?"

"What retreat?"

Now it was Dean's turn to huff. "Ya know, the whole 'I'm tired heading to bed' retreat? What was that about?" He leaned forward a bit, his elbows on his knees.

Riley had two options here. She could lie, or she could tell the truth. It didn't matter what she would have decided, as soon as she locked eyes with Dean, she started to spill.

She could never lie to her father.

"I lost my Dad." She started, her voice barely a murmur. "Then a few hours later I lost one of my uncles. Too many injuries, ya know?" Riley paused to take a breath. "It didn't happen all that long ago for me, and for a while it was just me and my last uncle…"

"Uncle Cas?"

Riley looked up again, not having realized she even looked down. A noise tore out of her throat, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and she cringed at the burning in her eyes.

"Yeah, Uncle Cas." A few tears slipped out. "He got me out. We were surrounded on all sides, and he got me out, but he's—" Her voice choked off, and suddenly Riley was pulled into a warm embrace.

Even if it wasn't the same, not the same man. Not the same arms. Riley knew her father's hug anywhere, and for the first time since she came to the past she felt completely safe.

"It's okay, ya know?" Dean whispered. "Just let it out, you'll feel better."

So, Riley cried.

..

..

They stayed at Bobby's for two weeks. John had left two days in, saying there was a hunt a few states over, and that he'd be back. But for Riley these two weeks were filled with nothing but hanging out with Sammy, talking quietly late at night with Dean, and fixing cars.

The boys (Bobby included) were almost amazed at how easily Riley knew her way around an engine.

" _And that's that." Riley smiled shutting the hood to the car. Dean, Sam, and Bobby all stood there gaping at her. It had been a newer car (for them) and Bobby was having a hard time figuring out what was wrong with it. But Riley got it up and running in just under an hour._

 _Bobby whistled lowly. "Who taught you to be a mechanic girly?"_

 _Riley grinned just a little. "My dad, obviously."_

Now, hours later the rest of the house had gone to sleep and Riley sat on the porch gazing at the stars. Bobby's dog Rumsfeld sat at her feet, dozing.

"Mind if I join?" Dean asked, sitting down anyway.

"Usually you _wait_ for a response, Dean." Riley laughed. Then she noticed the slightly pensive look on his face. "What's up?"

Dean jaw worked, as if the words were there but not wanting to come out. "Don't take this the wrong way." He began, gruffly. "I know it's only been two weeks, and you weren't all that thrilled about joining us in the first place…"

Riley waited, she knew when and when not to push her father.

"I just." Dean sighed. "I want you to come with us."

His eyes were suddenly on hers, and Riley had to blink a few times from the intense look in them. In all honesty Dean wanted Riley with them because he finally felt like he had someone he could talk to. Someone who would take _his_ side on things.

And Riley _did_ take his side. Over the past two weeks she's been taking his side, it was subtle things really, like what to watch on TV or what to have for dinner, but the one thing that caught Dean's attention, was when they were talking to each other. He didn't feel like he had to hide anything from her, and it wasn't in a 'romantic' way at all… it was just…

Dean felt like he finally had a friend.

So, he made up his mind, and called his father. Told him that Riley was as good a hunter as Dean, even better, and that he wanted her to come with them. It helped that Sammy liked her and despite Dad's reluctance, Dean was not backing down (unlike most times), and Dad finally broke with a "Only if she wants too" before hanging up.

That was three days ago.

Now Dean stared at her and hoped with everything in him that she would say yes, because not having her around, it felt wrong, and Dean always knew to trust his gut.

"You want me to come with you?" Riley asked slowly, and before the doubt could rush up and drag Dean down with a _IknowIshouldn'thavegottenclose,_ Riley grinned, and punched his arm. "Well duh, I'll come with you, but you and Sammy'll have to take turns in the bug _._ "

Dean never thought relief was this relieving.

He smiled.

A week later they were all packed up, and waving goodbye to Bobby. Dean in the bug with Riley, and Sam in the Impala with Dad.

Things felt like they'd be okay.

END TEENAGE ARC

..

..

(Side Story Number One: That Time CPS Almost Got Involved)

"I told you!" Riley huffed, angrily at the councilor sitting in front of her. "I got the bruises falling down the stairs at my house. My brother Dean tried to grab me, but it was too hard, and that's why there's handprints!"

"Miss Morse, please calm down. We understand that some things are hard to talk about, but if someone is hurting you and Sam, you need to let us know."

It had all started as an accident. Riley, now a senior in High School, was getting changed out in Gym. She had forgotten the round of tug-a-war the poltergeist had with her a few days' prior, and thought nothing of the hand shaped bruises that littered her arms.

Unfortunately, one of the girls had noticed, and immediately went and told Coach, who then told the principal, nurse, and councilor. Which was how Riley found herself sitting in the front office waiting for Sam to show up, while simultaneously getting _interrogated_ by these damn people.

"For the last time, I am not being abused! Neither is Sammy if that's your angle."

Mrs. Winsor, the nurse, sighed sadly. "Riley, we don't have an angle. We just care about your safety and wellbeing. Now, when Sam gets here we'll continue to discuss this, and try to get ahold of your father."

Riley blinked slowly, before panic filled her. Both John and Dean were away on a hunt and weren't expected back before the day after tomorrow. She and Sam were staying at a place they had rented alone. This _particular_ job (clearing out a vamp nest) had taken a while, and the "family" had been there for a little under a month.

They found the poltergeist in their temporary home shortly after John and Dean had left. But between the two of them. Riley and Sam had gotten rid of it, thankfully with only Riley sustaining any bruises.

Riley just sat back and sighed, and hoped Sam remembered the story they had discussed.

A quiet knock on the door made all the people in the room glance toward it. It opened, and the nervous face of Sam _Morse_ peeked through the door.

"Um, I was told to come here?" He said sheepishly. Glancing at Riley, and her lack of jacket, before realizing what was going on.

Mr. Cole, the principal, ushered him into the seat next to Riley, and then began to talk.

"Sam, can you tell me how Riley got these bruises?" "I already told you—" "Riley, I want Sam to answer."

Same looked uncertainly between his 'sister' and Mr. Cole. "Riley fell down the stairs." He said, finally. "She wasn't being careful I guess, but Dean grabbed her before she could fall completely. We didn't realize how hard until later though. He felt really bad about it."

"Now, Sam. Just to make sure your telling the truth we want to check you for bruises too." Sam nodded, before leaving with the nurse. Riley watched him leave before turning her glare back to Cole.

"Now, Riley." He said suddenly. "You realize that if Sam has any suspicious bruising, we'll be forced to take action and call CPS despite your reluctance."

Green eyes narrowed further. "You won't." She said, and the finality in her voice had the man stopping short.

When Sam, and Mrs. Green came back, the latter saying she found nothing suspicious, the two teens were released. It was now the end of the school day and they made their way to the bug to get home.

"That was too close." Sam whispered, as they drove away from the building. Riley nodded, agreeing with him.

"John and Dean will be back soon, and then we'll be out of here." For once, Sam didn't care about leaving so soon.

..

..

(Side Story Number Two: When Sam Left For College)

Sam had been acting odd lately. Riley noticed how he hid his mail, how he became quieter and didn't seem to put much effort into hunts anymore. He had turned eighteen a few months ago, and Riley knew that it as that time that her uncle would be leaving them.

It was time for Sam to go to college.

"Sammy?"

The brunette looked up suddenly at the quiet voice, shuffling the papers in front of him anxiously trying in vain to hide them. He cringed when a hand was rested on top of his, and waited. Waited for his sister in all but blood to scream at him, to tell him that he was abandoning them and—

"Sammy, it's okay."

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Sam realized Riley was hugging him. Not yelling or berating… just hugging.

"You're not mad?" He asked his voice breaking slightly. He saw Riley glance at the beds where John and Dean were sleeping. They had gotten a room with two doubles, Riley opted to sleep on the couch this time, but it didn't matter much, the three young adults were used to sharing a bed.

"Come on." She whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the motel room. When they were a few doors away from their own, she spoke again. "Sammy… talk to me?"

It took him a minute to get the words to come out but when they did, it was like he couldn't stop. "I… I can't do this anymore, Ri. I don't like hunting, and I just want to be _normal,_ all I've ever wanted—I got a full scholarship to Stanford… Law. I could help people, still keep fighting, but in a different way, I—"

His voice choked off and Sam realized there were tears streaming down his face. He was once again pulled into Riley's arms.

"I am _so_ proud of you." She mumbled into his shoulder. "I know how Dean and John are going to react, I'm sure you do to, but just know that no matter what, I am and will always be proud of you. Go to college Sammy, and when you get there, you can always call me."

She pulled away suddenly, as if she had a brilliant idea. "Actually… take the bug."

"What!?" "Shhh!"

Sam flinched before smiling sheepishly, "Sorry," He whispered. "But, I can't take the bug! That's like asking Dean to give up the Impala!"

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I know when they find out," She glanced towards the door. "Things are going to go South really quickly. You'll need an escape, Sammy. A fast one, so take the bug, get out of here and go to college. Meet some girl, have fun!... But, when I call, Sammy… Promise you'll answer."

"I promise." Sam smiled.

Two weeks later, John found the acceptance letter for Stanford. Sam had his things in the bug since the night they talked, and Riley had moved all of hers into the Impala's trunk. Their duffels were similar so no one noticed. A huge fight broke out, and as John said "If you leave now don't come back" Riley watched silently as Sam walked out the door.

A single tear streaked sown her face.

(Four Years Later)

Sam's eyes snapped open. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but years of training had him getting up to check the house anyway. There was a window open that wasn't before, and when he saw the shadow before him Sam wasted no time attacking.

After a quick wrestle, Sam was pinned down, by a face he hadn't seen in four years.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean said grinning.

..

..

(Canon Start)

"At least tell me where you're going?" Jess asked, eyes following Sam around the room as he shoved some clothes in his duffel.

"It'll be fine, Jess. I promise."

Just then, a different voice spoke up. "Of course you'll be fine, you'll have Dean."

The couple turned their heads to the bedroom door, only to find a woman leaning against it. She was tall for a woman, standing at five feet eight inches, and had thick dirty blonde hair that led a trail down her back.

"Riley." Sam whispered, as if he couldn't believe it, and the woman's green eyes lit up in amusement. "Sammy." She replied playfully, and was pulled into a hug. It lasted all of a minute before she was patting his back, while trying to get her feet back on the floor.

"Are you coming with us?" Sam asked, suddenly eager. Finding Dad with Dean was one thing, but going on a mini trip with both of his siblings (and yes, she's been his sister for years now) that was another thing entirely.

Riley's smile slowly slid off her face. Her eyes flicked to the woman behind Sam for a moment, and then refocused on him. "Actually, Sammy." She started slowly. "This one is for you and Dean, I was hoping I could stay with Jessica for the weekend."

"Stay with Jess?" His brow furrowed, and Sam glanced back at his girlfriend. Knowing when and when not to argue with his sister though, he found himself agreeing reluctantly. "Well, I mean, if Jess is okay with it?"

The blonde blinked twice, before smiling. "Sure! I don't mind at all."

Riley grinned back. "Great."

An hour later the two women were sitting together in the small livingroom. Jess was drinking coffee, while Riley had asked for tea instead. The silence was… not exactly awkward, but heavy none the less.

"So…" Jess started. "Why didn't you go with Sam and Dean. Don't you want to find your father too?" Riley looked at her for a second before smiling.

"Ah, John's not actually my father."

"Different, or?"

Riley sighed. "Jessica, how much do you know about Sam. Not likes and dislikes, but his actual life… _before_ he came to Stanford?"

Jess blinked. "Well, I know he had his dad, and you and Dean. I, um." The more she thought about it the more Jess realized she knew very little about her boyfriend. Riley shook her head, and sighed. She set her half-finished tea down, and looked to the younger blonde.

"Oh Sammy what have you done?" Riley shook her head, softly cursing her brother for putting this girl's life in so much danger. "I'm going to tell you a story." She said suddenly. "I need you to listen to the whole thing, and not ask questions until I'm done. Most importantly I need you to keep an open mind can you do that?"

Jessica sat back in her seat. The look on the older woman's face was so intense, she didn't dare refuse. "Yes." She said softly. "I can do that."

"Twenty-two years ago in Lawrence, Kansas…"

..

..

"So you're telling me that a _demon_ is coming to kill me tomorrow."

"Yes."

"So that Sam will keep hunting, and eventually join a yellow eyed demon's army?"

"Yes."

"To raise Lucifer?!"

Riley sighed. They had been going over this for a few hours now, and while Jessica seemed calm and collected, the older blonde could tell she was panicking. But, Riley was never the best at comforting people, she didn't exactly grow up in that lifestyle.

"One of your friends will come here Sunday afternoon, shortly before Sam and Dean get back, and he will kill you. Or at least that's how it was supposed to be. I'm here now, and I have a plan."

Jessica nodded. "I love Sam, and while I'm still a little pissed that he kept this from me and put me in this situation, albeit unknowingly, I'm gonna do what I can to help him through this." She grinned. "Dying is not on the agenda."

Riley's grin was just as wide. "You got that right!"

(Sunday 5:30 p.m.)

When Sam and Dean finally got back to the apartment, it was to a quiet house. Jessica was sitting on the couch, and Riley was in the kitchen, the sink was running so they assumed she was doing dishes.

Sam took one look at his girlfriend and knew something was wrong. He glanced at Dean, who shrugged, before gently putting a hand on Jess' shoulder. "Jess?" He asked? There was no response. Only a slight twitch of her fingers, and a few blinks.

"She's in shock." A familiar voice said, and both the men jumped. Riley stood in the kitchen doorway, drying her favorite knife. Neither of them had heard the water stop.

"Shock?" Sam asked, walking around the girl to get to his sister. "Why's she in shock, we were only gone for the weekend!"

"Sammy, calm down." Dean started, but was interrupted by a quiet shaky voice. "We've been together for over a year… _I love you…_ and you never told me."

Jess suddenly stood up from the couch. Demons, Sam!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Demons and Vampires and Wendigos! What the actual Hell?!

The taller man just stood there, his jaw hanging. "What… I mean... how?" His heads snapped to Riley. "You told her?!" He shouted. "I didn't want her to know, Riley!"

Riley glared at him. "Well, you not telling her put her life in danger! If I wasn't here she would be dead!"

A quiet fell upon the room, and Sam looked at Jess shaking his head. "No…" he started.

Jess just smiled at him sadly. "A demon came here Sam. It was possessing Brady." At that point her voice had cracked. "Riley had me pretend to go along with everything like I would have if she wasn't here… then she exorcised him."

"The demon snapped Brady's neck." Riley said, her voice low. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Riley… what did you do with the body?" Dean asked quietly. Riley looked at him. "I took care of it." Then she walked up to her once-father and grabbed his arm, murmuring "Let's give them a minute."

The older two Winchesters walked out of the room, and made their way into the kitchen. Granted this wouldn't give the couple much privacy, but at least they would have some.

"So, what now?" Sam asked, looking at his girlfriend. "Where do we go from here?"

Jess's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, we can't stay here." She started. "According to Riley, you're Dad needs help, and like Hell am I letting you go without me."

She grinned at Sam, who looked a little shell shocked.

"There's no other choice, Sam. It's time to go hunting."

Sam nodded. "Then we've got work to do."

..

..

END PART 1


End file.
